Yes!
by fangirl3505
Summary: James Potter is sitting in the Three Broomsticks devastated. But what will happen when Lily comes in wanting to talk to him about something?


**James Potter sat alone in the Three Broomsticks, brooding over a glass of butterbear, looking out the window sadly. His hazel eyes lacked their usual sparkle, as if the laughter that was usually there had been extinguished, and in a way it had.**

He had promised himself that this would be the last time he ever had a romantic thought for Lily Evans. He, being the idiotic prat who thought something had changed between them, had asked Lily to Hogsmead.

The rejection hurt more than it ever had before, which was quite shocking considering that every time Lily insulted him, or publicly rejected him, it felt like a slap right across the face. But he had always held out that somewhere deep within her heart, Lily loved him. James had thought that she would finally admit it to him after all of these year but she didn't.

When James had asked her to Hogsmead the day before, she had said nothing. Not a word. For what felt like an eternity she had stared at him like a deer caught in the headlights a muggles car. But as she collected herself and was about to speak, James realized he simply wouldn't be able to handle this last refusal. So he had wordlessly turned on his heel and walked away.

There was a reason James felt that it would be different this time. He and Lily were Head Boy and Girl this year, and had become very close as friends. But recently, it felt like Lily wanted it to be more, just as he always had. It was something about he look in her eyes as she laughed as a joke of his, or the way he blushed when he complimented her, and especially the way she pretended like she wasn't mad when she saw him talking to other girls.

James sighed, and shook his head, it understood now that he must have imagined it all. Even worse though, now, with the way he had made it so awkward between them, they wouldn't even be friends. He sighed gain in resignation and took another sip of his drink. James had been trying to get over the fact that this time, he had really screwed it up between them since the moment he had walked away.

Which is why he nearly spit out his butterbear when Lily stuck her head in the door and said, "Oi Potter! Can I talk to you for a sec!" James shook his head, and tried not to make eye contact, he knew he didn't want to hear what she had to say.  
It was when Lily came over to a table that he noticed that she looked like she had been run over by the Hogwarts Express. Her eyes were puffy and red, and her fiery mass of hair was wild as could be. But before he could further contemplate the reason behind her appearance. She looked him in the eye and spoke quietly, as if it were a secret, "James please, I really need to talk to you", sticking out her hand in a gesture to follow her.

That got his attention. She rarely spoke to him using his first name, even since they had became friends. So he stood up, took her hand, and followed her out of the bar and into the street.

*Lily's POV*

My heart was beating out of control. How could he not realize the effect that he had on me. Even just holding his hand I felt like I was about to go into cardiac arrest. We walked out of the bar and into the cold, but I didn't feel it at all, the heat from the contact warming my entire body.

All too quickly he let go of my hand, and looked me in the eye. He looked at me with a sad look in his eyes that broke my heart and he softly said, What is it you wanted to speak to me about Lily"

I looked at him and took a deep breath, and gathered the courage I needed to say what I was going to say. In a sudden bout of courage I looked him in the eyes and began with a question

"James, why did you walk away so quickly yesterday?"

"You know damn perfectly why"

"No, I don't." I implore, "You are really a mystery to me sometimes James"

"I dunno... Madame Pomphrey would have your head if you sent me to the hospital wing again." He said in an attempt at humor.

I smiled at this but continued, "Because there was something I was intending to say before you walked away so quickly.

His eyes meet mine, his confusion evident in their hazel depths along with a small kindling of the fire I am so used to. "And what was that exactly?"

I took another deep breath and steeled myself for the rejection that may follow, "I...uhh..I...erm...uhhh...I"

"You what Lily?" James asked sounding a little irratated but with undertones of desperation in his voice.

"Look James you not making this easy for me!" He rolls his eyes at this somewhat affectionately and I continue, "I...I..." I decide to abandon this plan of action and simply shout, "Yes!"

No James looked at me thouroughly confused, "Yes what?"

"You asked me out and was going to say... well I wanted... erm I want to say yes."

"Why?" He asks examining my face for some sign that that I was joking around.

"James you can be so thick! Its because I like you you idiot!"

James looks so shocked for a moment I'm afraid he's going to faint.

So I say it again, "Because I like you James."

Now he looks at me the wonder evident in his expression. But then he wordlessly walks up to me. Our faces inches from each other and we stare into each others eyes.

James cups my cheek with his hands and leans in and as our lips connect for the first time I swear I hear fireworks going off in the distance.

His lips passionately attack mine and a fire erupt in me that have never felt before. I pull him closer to me, our bodies flush against each other. I hold on to him as he continues to kiss me like I have never been kissed before.

He pulls away and looks at me his eyes sparkling with joy and a huge grin on his face. I smile like an idiot, feeling like the luckiest girl in the world.

Our foreheads rest against each other and as I stare into his eyes I cannot help but admit, "You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that!"

He grins with an amused look on his face, "Lily Evans you scandalous girl!"

I roll my eyes affectionately and with a sly grin say, "And yet you like me anyway." I lean in for another kiss, and we stand there in the snow in Hogsmead, unaware of the rest of the world, and I could not be happier.  



End file.
